1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a foldable bicycle, which is foldable along a substantially longitudinal direction of the bicycle such that front and rear wheels of the bicycle are aligned along a transverse direction of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable bicycle can be folded along a substantially longitudinal direction of the bicycle. However, it is necessary to remove one of front and rear wheels of the conventional foldable bicycle prior to folding of the bicycle. Furthermore, it is difficult to mount a shock absorber on the frame of the conventional foldable bicycle.